Rise of the Dark Empire
by Gorge Lucas
Summary: I just saw rise of skywalker and it sucked! Disney decides legends are no good but then it adapts dark empire! The other sequels were good but episode 9 dark empire needs to be more loyal the EU! PS No selected characters for twist! PSS Thanks for Reading!
1. A Dark Center of the Universe

A Dark Center of the Universe

Kylo Ren flew towards byss with a fleet of a hundred ships behind him. When Kylo became supreme leader on the supermacy he sensed something was wrong and came here. "Lord Ren, the planetary defences are inactive. There is only one setlement on the planet but it is quite advanced" radioed Captain Pride.

"He expects us deploy all ground forces to the settlement" Kylo radioed back.

He flew towdard the giant castle in the middle of the city. The was like a giant man-thing but the symbol of the old empire was on it. A million stormtroopers landed and ran into the castle. There were a bunch of cloning tanks but no clones. All the offeciers radioed there was no one inside.

Kylo flew to the top blasting the window to jump inside. The room was a big circle with a chandelier above held up by smaller chandeliers and a thrown at the end. A person on the thrown was…...SNOKE!

"Why are you here Snoke?" Kylo had killed Snoke on the supermacy. He was supposed to be the supreme leader but whenever he was having naughty dreams about Rey... Snoke appeared! So Kylo searched his feelings and was drawn to byss.

Snoke was uglier than usual his eyes were all yellow. He was wearing a red gold robes with a pimp hat. "You are strong and swol Master Ren but you are no dark lord. I will forgive your tetrarchy if you bow your head" he glowed.

"I came to kill you Snoke. Your to week to be supreme leader!" Kylo drew his lightsaber to fight.

Snoke fired sheets of lightning at his former apprentice. Kylo saw this coming and pulled the chandeliers into the lightning to conduct it to Snoke. Snoke grabbed the chains and whipped them back at Kylo. He slammed the force into the floor and shattered it.

They both fell to the floor below and were surrounded by men in bacta tanks. None of them had a man thing but Kylo knew who they were…..SNOKE! Only the real first snoke was no where to see.

"What do you think?" his voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"You dont have a man thing" Kylo laughed nervously.

Every snoke looked at Kylo "A small price to pay for eternal life" All of them busted out of there tanks and crawled at Kylo like zombiees. BUT IT WAS A TRICK!  
Snoke reached out for Kylo from behind. The crossguard ignited and took off Snoke's hand at the wrist. In a twist his hand came off to! His evilness headed for the clones!

Kylo threw his lightsaber in a circle to cut each clone but it wasnt fast enough so he pushed some clones into the lighsaber. Then a swarm of glass and bacta flew out of a trap door to Kylo. It was…...….SNOKE!

The glass turned to red mist with a swing of the lightsaber. "What do you think?" asked Snoke retoricly. He was all naked and wet but the light died around him. Kylo replied by shoting red lightning into the bacta around Snoke so he couldnt block it.

Snoke electrocuted in flames but he wasnt gone. Kylo rushed to the top and saw his stormtroopers leaving. He tried to radio them but his communication was jammed. Then a shuttle flew up to top It was…...….…...Pride. But Snoke was inside of him.

"Ill show you a man-thing!" Pride Snoke reached through the force then Kylo's man-thing as big as a speeder bike. "When I come back I'll make you my husband!" he laughed evily.

The shuttle flew away. Kylo tried to chase them in his tie but his man-thing was to big to fit.

MEANWHILE

"General Hus! Kylo Ren is dead now you can be emperor!" Pride shouted into the holo communicator.

"Exelent!" Hus said.


	2. Telecron

Telecron

Rey was in the shower after another sleepless night. It was the third time this week she had a naughty dream of Kylo Ren but his real name was really Ben Solo. If Snoke was dead the vergence should be gone right? She got dressed and tiptoed past all her friends who were sleeping in the Falcon.

It was to late to train with the saber so Rey tried to meditate on the force. She looked away from the dark side because thats where Ben was. Rey tried to stay in the balance but Ben was just outside of the balance so she moved into the light side.

"Eey..." it was…..LUKE!  
"Master Luke! Why did you die?" Rey asked because she never heard of Obi Wan.

"I became one with the force now I see everything," Luke said.

"Did you see me in the shower?" Rey asked with suspicion..

"I wanted to talk when you woke up but you were naked when I got here" Luke was embraced.

"What ever. Why do you want to talk?"

"The first order is soon to implode. If you can take out General Hus you should win the war" Luke said wisely. "Ben was betrayed by his officers. He is stranded somewhere in the deep crow. Somewhere dark where I cant see"

Rey wanted to go after Ben but killing Hus was to important. "We need a plan" she said.

"Of course. I found something in the netherworld that might help/" Luke picked up a square and it glowed. Rey studyed it for a second it was silver and green glowing blue. Then Luke gave it to Rey in rakatan words the sides read Telecron. 


	3. Saving Private Finn

Saving Private Finn

There were parades through the streets of courisant. Today was the day before Hus would be crowned empror. All the british people cheared while veryone else bood. Street venders moved sold snacs and suvinnours to both all over the planet. All over except in the runed Jedi Temple.

In the council room Rey and Finn appeared with the Telecron. The Telecron had some rules, first it could only teleport people to places strong in the force, second it couldnt teleport people in midair or they would have teleported Hus above the temple at terrible velocity.

Finn was still wearing his bracelet so the resistance could know how they were doing. "Lets teleport Hus to us" Finn proposed. "Sounds good" Rey said.

Before they could finish Hus six horrible figures jumped out of the chairs. They were the knights of ren they didnt fight with lightsabers but there weapons couldnt be cut. Rey drew her lightsaber but they were completely surrounded.

The Knight with a blaster hit Finn with a stun blast. Rey charged at him but there were to many attacks from every direction. They cut her arms and nocked her unconscious. One of the knights tried to pick up the Telecron but when Rey turned over the note was gone!

MEANWHILE

Leia was mad! Rey and Finn was supposed to get in and out. How were they caught so quickly? Fortunately she set up a backup plan the first order was spread thin right now. This new empire is on the defensive whether they know it or not.

R2D2 beep booped and Lando called. "Princess! I think we have enough volunteers. How did the assassination go?"  
"Theres been a setback. Tell me when everyone is mobilized we need perfect timing"

"Ik" Lando did a solute because he was a general once and left the hologram. "R2 did they make it?" Leia asked. R2 whistled happily "Good"

MEANWHILE

In the skies of courisant Poe jumped out of hyperspace with just enough time to miss the ground. He was piloting an calamari fighter and he flew into the sea of courisant so no one would see it.

Rose was sitting on Poe but she sshort so he can see just fine. There a bunch of supplys in the seat behind them so they had to share. BB8 moaned because there was to much pollution in the ocean and it made him sad.

When they got to the shallows Poe docked the fighter to hide it. The trio swam to shore and changed out of there flight suits. "How do we kill Hus after we save the others?" Rose asked.

"Well get new orders after the rescue. First BB8 needs a makeover" Poe said.

BB8 chirped biterly as he rolled through the imperial plaza. Poe spray painted him black and red so he would look like the evil BB8 from the supermacy. The district had seen better days but Hus pulled out all the stops for his correlation.

Rose was disguisized as a caterer rolling a box with Poe inside. They split off from BB8 to enter the palace and take a service elevator to higher levels. Then Rose hid Poe in a shifting lot and went back to the sea. There was a transport outside of the box.

BB8 navigated the holding area where Rey and Finn were imprisoned. Each floor was more guarded than the last. The security systems were split into separate control centers so BB8 moved to the sensor center.

The little droid logged into the system and signaled his position. Poe arrived at his post and Rose hers. The plan finally went into action when BB8 disabled the prisons outer sensors. Poe stole a frieght speeder and ramed it into the outside of the upper cells.

Rey and Finn were still behind there cell but now they could jump out. Rose brought the fighter to the prison and they jumped in. Next BB8 shot a grapple rope on the fighter and Poe held on. Some stormtroopers shot as they flew away so Poe and BBu swung into them.

MEANWHILE

Kylo was in the libeary of byss looking for a spell to make his man-thing normal sized again. Snoker tricked him into coming to byss to strand him on the planet. All of the books were ancient sith bookss o they were magic.

"Whats this?" Kylo said as a new square appeared on his man-thing. It said Telecron he looked inside and hered Rey say "Teleport Rey and Finn to the Jedi Temple. Teleport Hu." He blushed "Rey dreams of me to" 


	4. Bleach Episode Whooo!

Bleach Episode Whooo!

Rose flew threw the lowest levels of courisunt where the stormtroopers were scared to go. The fighter was covered in reflective paint so it was harder to see escpicaly at night. Then they landed in the tide zone so the water would hide the fighter.

Leia called over the holo to said they would kill Hus tommarow. The sun started to rise so they went to a party up the beach to blend in. Everyone was partying when they gpt their and waving Hus sucks signs. The rest of the chapter is a beach episode because there on the beach.

Rose was fangirling because Finn and Poe were all hunky in there swim suits. Rey wished she could fangirl because Ben would not get out of her head. Shill beeps alerted Rey to a bunch of guys were tiring to kick BB8 because he still looked evil so she beat them ip.

"We should clean you up" so they walked into the water. The sand reminded Rey of Jaku because it was all sandy. Having water next to sand was supper wired but swimming looked fun. The others knew how to swim but Rey did not so they built sand castles instead.

Finn was building a sand Fasma when Rey asked "why cant we drink the ocean?". "The ocean has to much pollution" Finn said. Rey saw a sick crab in the tide so she reached for it. The force removed the sickness and pollution moved away from the crab. "We need to take better care of the oceans" Rey said. Finn approved and helped Rey make a sand Hus so it would kiss Fasma.

Poe built a sand x wing so Rose built a sand Millennial Falcon. Soon stormtroopers moved onto the beach to break up the party. Everyone went into the water to hide expect Rey. She hid behind the sand Hus and lifted the sand ships into the sky out of sight.

The stormtroopers followed the ships away and the party cheers when they left. An ant man gave Rey a pixie stick in thanks so she ate it. "NOOOOOO!" yelled Pow it was really a death stick!

Suddenly Rey was in the cave on Achoo the exit was nowhere inside. She was in the dark! A red light glowed in front of Rey when she saw her reflection. She was all yellow and black and her lightsaber had to blades but then it turned into a lightstaff!

When Rey woke up it was day again she was hung over so Finn gave her some blue milk. She thought she was still tripping when she saw thousand sof ships enage the imperial fleet in the sky Than she realized it was time to fight! 


	5. To Giant Men

To Giant Men

Emperor Hus was ordering orders to fight the resistance. He had a big crown mqde of black crystal sand gold but was shouting madly. People were rioting on the ground while a million ships were fighting in the sky. Everyone in the galaxy came to fight for cousiant.

The huts sent there pirates from hut space. Mandaloreans were coming all over the planet because they united. The ewokes repaired a star destroyer on endor to join the fight. Javas rebuilt all there salvage into ships and sand people got onthe ships then they picked up the nabus and gun-gans. Wokies bothans calamari and twilicks brought all the ships they had. All the planets that were sepratist brought even more.

All the star destroyers were shoting at the other but then Erza and Thrown arived. They rode purgils into star destroyers to lunch them into hyperspace. Thrown wasnt loyal to the first orter because the chris knew the truth and didnt want a new sith empire.

A ship as big as the supermacy flew toward the imperial plaza. I was way older but full of night sisters and brothers and a zilo beast that was cloned by kamino! The zilo beast fell to the ground the it started to bite and smash everything. The zabarks knew how to control it but then it died BECAUSE KYLO REN HIT IT ON THE HEAD WITH HIS MAN THING SO HARD THAT IT SURFERED ETERNAL INJURES AND DIED!

All oft he zabarks were gonna rush Kylo but the sister were awed by his man thing and the brothers were afraid of it. The stormtroopers bowed and the nights of ren came to take Hus crown to give to Kylo. Hus couldnt belive it! He had a huge man-thing but kylo was way big.

Hus bowed at first then he shot a shronk ray at the man-thing. Kylo tried to doge but it was to big. "NOOOOOOOO!" he cried as his man hing was smaller than Hus again. Hus cried with laughter and took the crown back while all the stormtroopers cheered "Hus! Hus! Hus!".

"Im not the only one coming up short!" Kylo yelled as he beheaded Hus placing the crown back on his head. "My knights you must destroy my mother! Go at once!" he continued.

"What about you? asked the knights" there were six of them and they were pretty dumb. Still Kylo could not even fight all of them alone.

"I must fine the woman who slew Snoke" Kylo decred knowing that Snoke was really alive. "When your done with general Leia you must kill captain Pride..." 


	6. The Night of Ren

**I was login in to upload and I saw 60 people read the story. Thanks guys!**

The Night of Ren

Chewy and Lando were flying the Millenium Falcon swiftly. Other people were in the turets shoting all over the place. Down below there friends were landing to fight stormtroopers. The people of coursiant were runing out of the lower levels to fight with the resistance useing moltov coctails andk nifes.

"What Ben is here?!" Leia yelled as R2 showed her hologram of Ben killing Hus. But luke said he was strand! "Miss Liea you need to see this!" C3po warned. He showed her a map of some of burned buildings that read Leia come fight us or well detonate the nuclear plants.

"Take us down" Leia said so they did. The knights of ren came out to shoot the falcon but Leia got out earlier. She snuk up behind them and cut one in half. Leia had luke lighsaber witch he left behind when he left it was green.

The other knights tried to cut up Leia but the Flacon was shoting at them so they had to doge. Leua ran closer to one swinging her lightsaber into a laser to make it hit the knight. To knights with gunss hoot down the Falcon.

It was falling so Leia threw her lighsaber to cut the cockpit of to make it land nextt to the explosion. Porgs flew wverywhere! An escape pod shot at on knight so he shot it but R2 was flying behind it. R2 zaped his foe and slammed into him at 40 mph.

Chewy and Lando were running around the other rifle man. Lando had to tie his leg to DO to run because he needed a cane to walk. They were shoting but the rifle man was shoting the lasers to make them bounce back. And one hit Lando in the DO leg!

Leia threw her lighsaber at one of the deflected lasers when the rifle looked away and dielect it. "OWW!" he cried as Liea thew him at the other knights. She jumped on him in mid air to kick another into the third. Chewy picked up the rifle and shot them both! The last one was still alive laughing. "HAAA! even if you kill us the master will kill you all!"

"Kulo Ren?" she asked.

"No! the true dark lord….PAPATINE!"


	7. The Vergence

**Sorry this is late classes are starting again. Please Enjoy.**

The Vergence

Finn and Rose were running in the streets with missile launchers blowing stormtroopers. Poe and BB8 were in there calamari fighter shoting ties. Rey was leading an angry mob into an army a hundred lasers headed for her and she hit them all back. An ATAT shot so Rey moved the lasers to the ground. There was chaos every were then the zabarks came!

They switched sides because Kylo still had the biggest man thin which he killed the zilo beast with. All of them had force powers there were that many of them but it didnt mater. Marching behind them was…...KYLO!

"Nen!" yelled Rey.

His crown glowed with all the evil in his heart. He didnt have time to get new pants so his man-thing was still out. "Rey this is our last chance. Everyone is fighting if you join me we both win. We can rule the galaxy together!"

"Luke said your evil because he tired to stab you is that true?" authors note i didnt get that part if luke fought vader could be good why not kylo?

"Your darn write it is! If he didnt return the jedi he wouldnt have stabbed me"

"If you stop being evil I dont have to return the jedi" Rey offered. She didnt want to fight Ben because she would probably loss since couldnt stop staring at his man thing.

Rey was fully cloth but if was harder to concentrate then expected . Kylo would have drone lightsaber but he was hungary. "We should get something to eat. Just the to of us to talk this out" Rey taught about it "No tticks?"

"None"

So they went to lunch it was hard to find a place that was open so they made their own. There was a bunch of food stalls with dead people so they took some food and went to the bubble theater. Kylo used to come here with his parents when he was a kid so he turned on the bubbles.

"Have you ever heard the tragedy of darth plaegus the wise?" Kulo had heard the story from Snoke. It was about a guy who learned to stop others from dieing but his apprentice killed him. "Why would he do that if his master could keep him alive?" Rey questioned.

Kylo didnt know but it sounded like a good idea. "We can try it if we work together!" he proposed. Rey taught about it but she didnt want to fight her friends. Now Kylo was wearing pants he pulled off a dead guy witch annoyed Rey and not because he was looting.

"These pants are a little tit" Kylo said "Mind if I get rid of them he advanced..."

MEANWHILE

"NOOOOOOO!" Finn screamed as he felt as a disturbance in the force. It was like the light and dark colideing. Suddenly all the rioters and stormtroopers and zabarks were making love not war because sexyness was flowing through the force.

Finn had the psicic power to resist but Rose was runing away because she Finwas to bust for sex. Poe was confunded by the sex below so he flew lower to investigate and was caugt in the sexy field. He jump out of the calamari fighter nd had started having sex to.

"I need to find Rey!" Finn decried.

BB8 didnt want sex because droids arnt part of the force so he used fFinn's braclet to track Rey in reverse. Finn took the calamarit fighter to bubble teather. Inside Rey and Kylo were putting there cloths back on because they heard Finn and BB8 coming. Then the sexyness stoped and the fighting started again.

Finn was gon to shoot Kylo but Rey got in his way. "How did you resist the sexyness?" Kylo asked shocked than he knew. "The force is with you Finn" Kylo said in a darth vader voice. "You should join us. No not that way! You should be my new general you were a good stromtrooper before all this started"

"We cant join this guy Rey. Remember what he did to Han his own father! Hell do anything for power!" In her head Rey was back at starkiller bass watching Han fall into the red. Leia and Chewy and Luke and R2 were counting on her to stop Kylo!

A laser flew through the bubble directly at Rey! Kylo stoped it in midair but them someone fell threw the ceiling onto Kylo. The laser unfroze and hit Rey in the arm. It was…...PRIDE and C#PO!


	8. The Rise of Palpatine

The Rise of Palpatine

Kylo was on the ground stuck while Pride stood on his lightsaber. Pride was really Snoke only now Pride looked old as gross because Snok ewas to evil to live in his body. Rey went for her lighsaber but Pride made it wxplode in her hand.

Foolish chlid everything has transpired according to my desin! Pride cackled. Rey sensed Snoke with in him she couldnt belive it. "Belive it!" Pride yelled as he creates a pocket of pressured air in his hand and pressed it into Rey because he read her mind.

Poe and ROse finaly mad eit after the sexyness stoped to confronted 3po. "Why did you betray us?" Poe asked. "I was created by Anakin Skywalker who wwas created by Darth Sideas. When Kylo Ren fell to the dark side he was instructed to reboot my secret evil programing. I was the one who turned R2 toff and split the map" 3po raised his red arm witch was really a gun arm!

"If you let us wipe your memory we can still be friends!" Rose yelled.

"Who wil I be if I loss my memorys?" 3po asked. Befor eether could answer 3po shot them dead.

"C3PO! You exist to serve the Empire! What is the meaning of this?" Kylo outraged.

"He exist to serve me" Pride said. "You ask why I slew darth plaegus? It was because I feared an entirety of service more than death!"

"Thany our..." Kylo released.

"I am the one true emperor! Darth Sideas the Supreme!" Pride lifted Rey up. "And your body is the only one that can contain my evil because your my grandaughter!"

"NoT! hats not true! Thats Impossible!" Rey cried. But it explained why Snoke wants her.

Kylo was saying teleport Snoke to the jedi temple to the telecron the hole time in his head. Now hek new the real name was Shev Palpatine. Pride disappeared and Kylo telled something else int he telecron. "Are you ok? he asked Rey"

She was not because Palpatine left Pride dead and turned into Rye. "Time to end the show" Rye snerd as she garbed the telecron. Inside a voice said teleport eveyone else to yavn 4 with the telecron if shrv palpatin egets the telecron.

Kylo and Finn and BB8 teleport away and Rye swore all over the place. "3po leave this place and find them. Take the telecron and bring it to me" she ordered. 3po bowed away while Rye called upon the force.

All of the sudden a storm made of the dark side appeared above courisant. It was so big it sucket up every thing including the buildings. Riots fell into the storm witch made panic break out. The resistance was wining but that just meant there were no star destroyers or ties to get caught. Ryr laughed as the force semed to vanish in the storm while everyone died.

"Stop this!" yelled Leia as she came with Chewy Lando and R2. "General Leia its time to show you the true nature of the force!" Rye imputed her commink "Execute the Final Order!"

Thirty star destroyers came out of hyperspace. They were new star destroyers from byss. Palpatine sentt hem away to face Kylo alone but now was the time to strike. Rye made the force storm smaller to pick her and 3po to a star destroyer. "Comence bombing! she ordered.

Hundred sof nuclear bombs fell on courisant. Leia field death spread like a radio ation as life ebbs away from the planet. Even the porgs wernt safe! "Everyone! said Loke you need to be brave. They will win!" Leia trusted in him and let the force take her. 


	9. The Dark Empire

The Dark Empire

Last chapter I typed Rye as a typeo but I think its cool so ill keep it.

The rebel bass was not always a rebel bass the rebels only formed when the empire did. The bass was really an ancient temple with horrible secretes. Yavn 4 was a colony of the anicient sith and it belonged to a very powerful dark lord named XR Kun.

"Iam XR Kun!" yelled th eghoast when they wandered into his temple. He had never seen suxh a darkness as there is in Kylo Ren. "What dose that mean Fnn asked confused?"

"It means you have to do what I say. That is ifyou want to defeat Palpatine."

"No we dont the jedi traped you here in ancientt imes!" Kylo knew this because Luke trained him here and they found Kun in the basment. "Wait how do you know who palpatinr is?" if he was stuck hear for millenniums?

"When Palpatine was you he came to this planet to take the masasi sith to byss! Now they work int he final order!" Kun explaind malisously.

MEANWHILE

Rye was back on byss laughen evily. She was wearing fancy dress and makeup like Padmay because Palpatine was also from Nabu and now a girl. The red parts on the foundation were like sith tatos but they were really blood! She asembled a new lighsaber that could turn to a lighstaff but it folded instead od coming out th eother end like with Darth Mal.

"My lady its time for the state of the union" skoke the masasi secretary. She was kind of human but red with spikes coming out. Rye hadnt sex since she lost her man thing but her secratary didnt lik ewoman and she respected that. Who Ryr eally wanted to sex was Kylo since she needed kids who bodys she could steel later.

"Also the test came back and our pregnent" said the secretary eating a porg. "Exelent!" Rye yeled. The red kyber crystals she put in hus crown glowed as she put it on.

Rye turned the camera on to give her speech. "Citzens of the galaxy! You do not kno wme but I know the galaxy! Iam Rye Palpatine grand aughter of Shin Palpatine. When I heard of the first order I build the final order to revenge the emperor and more importantly defeat the jedi!"

As she poke hundreds of sithtroopers took over the galaxy. They were like clonetroopers with red in there armor and evil in there dna. They werent just Jango Fet but grand amdrial Thrown, Galies Rax, Prr Visla, grand mof Tarken, general Greveas. Worst of all some were Han Solo!

The first order was to week to resist the final order and taught Kylo was dead so they surendered. The masasi cheered because the ancient jei drove them off koriban and made the mlive on yavn.

"My first decre as empress is to put a bounty on Finn the deserter for joining the resistance for 20000 credits. My second decre is to put a bounty on Kylo Ren for killing my husband emperor Hus" she lied. "However Ren can only be captured a live for a reward of 100000 credits"

Everyone off byss even the stromtroopers bood expect the bounty hunters who cheered. Rye turned the camera of to call 3po. "Im sorry mistress but there are no sins if ren" 3po apolgized. Its only a meter of time if ever bounty hunter in the galexy fines them!

MEANWHILE

"We hafe to stop her!" Finn yelled.

"THen you must except my teaching Kun offered. Since you have the telecron you can teleport Rey here anytime you want. If you do that you can make Palpatine take my place int he bass. "Why should we trust you!" Kylio asked.

"Because its boring here! I wish to die!" Kun yeled. "You dont have to belive me but you need to stop Palpatine" Kylo and Finn didnt like it but couldnt dissagree. On therek nees they pledge them selfs to the teachings of XR Kun. 


	10. Training Time!

Training Time!

Coon sent Finn to the bassment as his first test he had been there for to wweks. He was hungary but had plenty of energy. Thed arkness filled his stomache and it showed Finn the way. In his desperation Finn began to see the force and it was dark.

Finn kept running into traps at first he got caught. Kun would use his power to heel Finn but it would erode his sanity and push him closer to the dark. Now that Finn had more practice he could doge the traps. He was finally at the end of the basement where a gold door open.

Ther ewas an evil statue of a masasi inside it was holding a lighsaber then it ignited a blue blade. The statue came at Finn there was no way he could win so he ran away into a trap but he diddt triger it again . The statue fell into the spiky pit so fin could grab the lightsaber and cut it up.

MEANWHILE

Kylo was reading as fast as possible he was learning the ritual to seel away Palpatine. His martial skills were unparled but he had no power in the dark arts. Only he coulnt actualy read sith so Kun was tiring to teach him. "I cant belive 3po betrade us!" Kylo cried in exasperation.

BB8 was tiring to help but Coon insested Finn go into the basement alone. He was scared of Kylo because he tortured Poe and burned down that vilage. He was even more fraid of Rey now or rather Rye. Luckily he could hack into the holonet to google translate the sith books.

Kylo apreciated the help because he was lowly. His parents were to busy tto spend time with him and his ubcle was scared of him. He didnt really like Fin for stabbing him but he they could work togather to save Rey. BB8 engouraged Kylo to focus on saving Rey and they worked harder.

While Kylo was distracted BB8 took the Telecron and rolled outside the temple. He rolled write to…..….C3PO!

3po had haked into BB8 to see where he was and controled his mind. "Teleport 3po BB8 and the telecron to byss" 3po ordered BB8. They were on byss the masasi alerted Rye immediately. "Do you have new sfor me?" she asked mirroring her crown as it caught the light.

"I have the telecron" 3po bosted while BB8 beeped in error.

"If Kun is there I must go myself!" 


	11. Time Is Up

Time Is Up

Strom clouds gathered above the jungles. The lowest vermians and mighter beast ran and bid. Kylo and Finn rushed out side to see what was happening. The fires of hell explode around the temple a horrible figure came in the shadows…...…...RYE!

The darkness of Snoke emenated from Reyy. Kylo was sad but Finn was mad! "You hold the saber of XR Kun cooed in Finn's head. "Now you might save Rey..." Rye was a little fat now but still had all her muscle. Red light watched over her pooring from the crown. Bloody paintings clenched as a toothy grin full of sin broke her face and yellow hunger burnt in her eyes.

To men drew there lighsabers the glow they radiated turned purple where they met. "Kylo Ren why do you fight me? Lay me down and we can rule the galexy as husband and wife" Rye took of the crown and held it out to Kylo. He undid his lighsaber and aproched Rye.

Finn called out to Kylo but his word fel on dead ears. Kylo took Rye's hands in his "I love you Rey" he said. "It sRye now" Rye said. Kylo smiled as he began the ceiling ritual.

She howled in rage pooring lighning into the crown. Lasers fired from the kyber crystals and pieced his chest. He reach for the face of his love and fell on the ground. Her vengful gaze turned to Finn "one will have to do..."

Rye ignited to adgacent blades of red plasma. Finn instinctvly took his wariors stance the one he faced was not Rey. The dark gathered in Finn as he faught for his life fear anger and hate seaped into teach strike and parry and thrust direct at the evil one wearing the face of his friend.

Step by step Finn fell back Rye was far to powerful. If Fiin could make it to the steps he might even the field. Then his blade was locked between the dual red blades. With supernataral strength Ryr threatened to disarm Finn.

In an instant the blue blade disapeared as Finn fliped the handle backwards and a blade ignited fromt he other end impaling Rye. She fliped her lightsaber to staff mod slashing Finns left lung open in a circle. Finn fell down while Rye laughs in triump "Come out XR Ik now your helping"

The force grabed Rye with her injure she was to week to stop it. It was….KYLO!

"This is the end Palpatine!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Rey was safe but Palpatine was not gone. Rather the seel Palpatin in the temple Kylo put him in Rey's wumb. In about 5 monthes Palpatine would be reborn as the baby of Rey and Kylo.

"Finn!" Rey yelled as she crawled to her fallen friend. Her wound sent her to her nees but she comunidad. Holding his wounds she pushed the light in but dark pushed it out. His eyes opened yellow. It was not Finn… It was….XR KUN!

"Well done Kylo Ren! You were suposed to give me Rey but I can work with Finn."

Rey tired to hold him down but Kun was way to strong. "Iam the darkest lord! I am power!" Skoke came from the injures on Finn as they closed. A Sith tato burned on his fore head. Rey failed to contentrate as Kun roded her mind.

The life force sucked into Finn as tress died and Rey gre wwealer. "You must die!" roared the sitt lord as ge laughed at the sequel characters. Then a grey light seeped from Kylo into Finn and kunsecreamed. The dark side appeared to peel away from the temple and XR was gone gorever.

MEANWHILE

The masasi was crying and screaming. A harsh light bloted out the night sky. There was a ghoast pushing sithtropers apart and flying ontop the castle. Noone knew where Rye was and he was to power full. It was…..….….ANAKIN!

"Master Anakin! Praise the maker! Are you here to join darth dsidious?" 3po asked.

"3po… Youve been a great pal..." Anaking poked 3po with a bolt of lighning and 3po died.

BB8 was free of 3pos control and beeped demurly. "Its over Anakin assured."

MEANWHILE

Finn wok eup and his eyes found Rey. "Rey did we die?" Finn asked happily. Rey hunged Finn because they were them selfs again. Kylo held his chest of holes and fell down. They rushed to him. "Why did you do it!" Reya sked in terors.

"Along time ago R2 told me of my grand parents. My grand mother was a state women of nabu who was with Anakin Skywalker even though he was a jedi. I tired to be like darth Vader beca8se he destroyed the jrdi and the republic. Before I didnt care that he did it for love. Now I see he was all ways driven by love." Kylo vanished before there eyes at piece.


	12. Epilouge

Epilouge

One year have passed since the scarface. The Millennium Falcon hovered above the runes of courisaunt. There ability to repair it was a sunrise to bes ure but a welcome one. Rey and Finn were sitting in the cockpit while BB8 and princess Reylo played behind them.

They had come there to unvail the monument. Oficaly it was to Rye but it was really a monment to there friends. The planet was to radio active but the monment could be seen from space. Rey put the Luke and Kylos lighsabers into the bubble teather making green red and gold bubbles.

Reylo lift the crown to her head but it was tosmall so it fell around her neck. She gumed on the ctystals until Rey took it away from the baby. Although she didnt have any of palpatines memorys a parently Palpatine killed his parents when he was a kid so they had to watch Reylo.

As soon as Rey ame to byss the masasi recocnized her as Rye. At onc eRey called for electing a new senate. Because the republic kept failing Finn got rey to make a constitutonal monarchy. The sithtroopers were stiil evil but they only did what Rey said so she made them act good.

Finn was a general now so he gave all the stormtroopers names and salerys. He wore metal armor like Fasma but with orange like BB8. Now the stormtroopers protected the people instead of fighting them. Still Finn couldnt stop think about something.

"Why cant we make a new jedi order?" Finn axked. "I promiced Kylo not to return the jedi if he became good" That wasnt the only reason but Rey didnt think Finn woulf understand.

Rey read in some books that XR Kun was once a jedi but he became evil becaus eof Fredom Nad who was also a fallen jedi. After them darth Revan led hundreds of jedi yo the darkside. Then darth Rune and Sker Kahn who were also jedi became sith lords. Light cant live with out dark so Rey would train in the balance.

BB8 spun a hologram of the masasi secratary "Its time for Reylo to play with Baby Yoda" He had become a celebraty and Rey gave him an honerery medal of yavn. "Ready to go?" Finn noded and Reylo roared. She took out the telecron and telported back to byss.

WRITEN AND DIRECTED BY GORGE LUCAS 


End file.
